GigglerCats Wiki:Guide for the Humor Impaired
Hey there, stupid! It's Bessy, from Back at the Barnyard! When GigglerCats Wiki asked me to be the host of this guide, I thought "Well, why not? I don't want everyone to be like Otis!" Anyway, Grocery wants me to go on. Let's get started! Admitting You're Not Funny First off, if you're reading this, and not for the lulz, you're pretty much admitting that you're not funny. Well, that's okay! Grocery and BSD want me to beat up on you guys, but I ain't no bitch! I know that everyone has their flaws. Especially Otis. Otis has tons of flaws. Yes, Grocery, I'll get on with it. Being Random Okay, when people think of making jokes, one of the first things that go through their heads is "I should do something random...." Well, being random is funny sometimes, but in places like GigglerCats Wiki, you've gotta be on the topic about cats, or, at the very least, something remotely related to animals, the Warriors series, etc. TIP: When I make fun of Otis on BatB, I usually refer my jokes to either his stupidity, or something he's about to do. Cussing Cussing can be funny in most situations. In fact, it's sometimes okay to over-do it. But in most cases, you don't want to over-do it. For example: what if I put something like "He was a mothahfucker, a big fat fucking motherfucker who fucked the most fucking moms in the whole fucking universe!" in every article I made, would that be funny? No. Maybe disturbing, but not that funny. Thinking Remember, it's sometimes good to think about the jokes your about to post. Would others find them funny? Is it a clever joke? Over-All Having Fun Don't make being funny a job. Enjoy working on a humor wiki. If you're not lively and exciting, your jokes might not be so good. Well everyone, thanks for reading GigglerCats Wiki's Guide for the Humor Impaired. I really hope my tips will make you into an awesome comedian. Unlike Otis. He is not funny. Oh, you know what, Grocery, I'll talk about Otis when I want to! Oh, bitch, you better not have just gone there! Disclaimer The staff at GigglerCats Wiki are not responsible for giggles, snickers, guffaws, cackles, or any kind of laughter-induced disorder caused by this guide. This guide should not be taken seriously, even if it will reveal the meaning of life. We already know the answer is 49--duh!--Shaf Girl 22:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no shit it's 49! Everyone listen to Shaf! :D kthnxbaibai~ --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 14:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) 49! 49! Grocery 17:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I thought the meaning of life was 35. Sparrowsong 00:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) No, no, it's 42. My bad!--Shaf Girl 01:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Change it to 41. 42 is an ugly number. Sparrowsong 01:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) WHOA WHOA WHOA, wait...it is fucking 22!! Gosh, get it right sexy peeps --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! 01:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC)